


Happy Birthday, Hitoka!

by ImPanDuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, But whatever, F/M, Gen, happy birthday yacchan, kinda platonic, originally meant to be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: It's Yachis birthday and her boys give her presents.





	Happy Birthday, Hitoka!

Hitoka stopped before the gym doors and sat down on the steps, untying her outdoor shoes. It was still early and the sun hadn't rise fully yet. A slightly chilly breeze filled the air and tousled her blonde hair slightly. The small girl shivered and toed off her shoes. Hitoka wrapped her scarf a little tighter around her neck and her shoulders rose up a bit for extra protection from the cold.

Surely, she wouldn't need her scarf on her way home from school, as the air would warm up again over the day, but this morning was quite cool and she needed it. Finally, having her gym shoes on, Hitoka stood up and opened the door to the gym, going inside. 

The squeaking of shoes on the floor filled her ears instantly and when the blonde looked around, some of the volleyball men clubs members were already there. The third years were discussing something between each other. Tanaka and Nishinoya were tossing the ball back and forth between them, while waiting for official practice to start. Surprisingly, Shouyou and Tobio weren't there yet. The door burst open loudly, announcing the arrival of someone new. Hitoka shrieked quietly, turning around, to see who was there. 

Tobio stood behind the small manager, looking confusedly at her. His eyes lit up a bit, as if he remembered something and he reached into his jackets pocket. Hitoka watched with raise eyebrows as the setter pulled a small box out and handed it her. 

“Happy Birthday”, Tobio almost stated awkwardly, rubbing his neck. Hitoka smiled, a little flush working its way on her face, that didn't come from the cold. “Thank you!”, the blondes smile brightened a bit. The box was awkwardly wrapped, messily taped together and a little neat bow wrapped around the chaos, probably not by Tobio. 

An awkward laugh left her delicate lips as she opened it and saw what was inside. It was finger tape for volleyball. It was kind of typical for Tobio to get something volleyball related. Hitoka smiled up at the taller boy nonetheless and he went to do his warm up stretches. The blonde sat down next to Kiyoko on the bench and when the older girl saw the present a little laugh left her plush lips. Hitoka awkwardly rubbed at her neck in response, smiling shyly. 

~~~~~

"Yacchan! Can you help us study again?", Shouyou asked, standing in front of Hitokas desk, Tobio behind him. Just like every lunch break when test season was coming. "Ah, sure! Want to go to your classroom or are we staying here?", the blonde questioned, getting out her bento. "Here's fine", Shouyou replied, the two boys getting chairs from nearby empty tables and getting out their bentos and homework. Hitoka ate a bit of her rice, looking over Tobios English homework. 

"Ah, yeah, Yacchan! Happy birthday!", Shouyou suddenly announced. The small girl looked up and had a box shoved in her face. It was a bento box, cutely wrapped with a printed cloth. She giggled lightly, thanking the orange haired middle blocker. When she opened it, her eyes lit up. "You got me Fugashi?", the first year manager smiled, taking one and happily taking a bite out of it. Shouyou nodded, a small blush lighting up his cheeks. 

~~~~~

Hitoka wandered through the busy school halls, just after classes ended. She wasn't in a rush to get anywhere soon, since club practice didn't start until a bit later. The thing bothering her most was the large amount of students pushing through the small halls. Someone pushed her into a wall accidentally and stepped on her foot. The blonde didn't quite see the person and they didn't stop to apologize either. She moved lightly, leaning against the wall and lifting her stepped on foot to not put pressure on it. 

A tall blond head appeared out of a classroom. Hitoka was about to wave and say hi when he turned and saw her. Kei pushed through the crowd, sticking out like a sore thumb with his height. "Hey, are you okay?", the tall middle blocker asked, using his body to create a little shield around them. The small girl contemplated the option of lying, but none of her fellow first years ever believed her when she did. So she answered truthfully and watched Keis expression turn into a deeper frown. "Want me to carry you?", the taller blond asked, turning his back to her and squatting down to her height. Hitoka hesitated but got onto Keis back. 

At the show lockers the tall first year put her down again, both switching their indoor shoes to outdoor ones. "Ah, yeah", Kei mumbled absentmindedly and searched for something in his school back. Before Hitoka can see what it is though, her vision gets black as something is pulled over her head and into her sight. Startled, the small blonde reaches up to get the material of her head and looks at it, holding it up in front of her. It was a black beanie with star constellations covering the rim. A moon, sun and something that looked like a meteor buttons were clipped to it. "Happy birthday", Kei shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Thank you!", The blonde manager smiled up at the taller boy. She pulled the beanie on, adjusting it a bit and quickly asking her club teammate if it fit. He nodded, tugging on one part shortly to further adjust it before giving his full approval. 

~~~~~

Hitoka closed the girls locker room behind her. Scanning the school grounds before she searched for her friends, who were probably going to crash at her place tonight. She spotted Tadashi standing at the school gates and jogged up to him. The finger tape from Tobio and a few left over Fugashi were rattling along with her school stuff in her bag. The beanie from Kei sat snugly on her head. Tadashi waved when he saw the small girl come up to him. She stopped in front of him, greeting each other shortly, despite just having seen each other at practice. 

"Ah, um, I have something for you...", the reserve player hesitated and reached into his pocket. He shoved a neatly wrapped, little box into her hands. It rattled at the sudden movement. Hitoka tilted her head and opened the box. A cute little necklace greeted her. Little stars coated the length. The girls eyes lit up lightly and she took the golden necklace out of the box carefully. "Happy Birthday...", Tadashi awkwardly rubbed at his neck, a nervous smile on his lips. The small blonde put the wrapping in her bag, handing the boy the necklace and turning her back to him. "Can you put it on for me?", she asked him excitedly, pushing her short hair a bit to the side. The middle blocker gulped and nodded. He stepped a bit closer and laid the necklace around the girls delicate neck, closing it at the back. Hitoka let her hair fall back into place and turned around with a big smile on her lips. "Thank you!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so gay for Yachi, she's adorable. ヽ(*´∀｀)
> 
> (Writing style is kinda shitty, but I only got annoyed with it halfway through and then didn't want to rewrite the whole thing)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
